Never Let Me Go
by kagome13
Summary: Has something happened to Hao? A new shaman has arrived, and he takes her under his wing to use her for his own-er-evil purposes, but now...*CHAPTER TWO UP!*
1. A New Comer

Chapter 1  
  
A new Shaman had arrived in Tokyo. She wasn't really sure if she was a Shaman, but she had a hunch. She could see spirits; that was one major clue. But she still couldn't be sure. The first time she had seen a spirit had been an eye opener. She had never believed they existed before that day. Now, three years later, it was still hard to believe.  
  
She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her eyes bright blue eyes, continuing down the dark street without much of a purpose. She had heard that a few Shamans lived here, and she planned to track them down and question them. Maybe they could help her figure out who she was, what she was.  
  
Up a few feet, she could see a figure standing in the moonlight. He wore a poncho and odd sort of Lego gloves. He had long brown hair that billowed slightly in the breeze, but she couldn't make out his face. Was he a Shaman? It couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
The girl approached him without much hesitance. She tapped him bluntly on the shoulder, and Hao whirled around, ready to flame her. Of course, the girl was completely oblivious of this. She didn't know he could do that sort of stuff.  
  
"Hi!" She said, looking him up and down. "Nice pants." ^.^  
  
Hao eyed this new girl suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
She glared at him. "Geez, cool it. I wanted to know if you're a Shaman."  
  
Hao's eyes grew wide as he really studied her for the first time. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I have a rising suspicion that I might be one. I can see spirits, but that doesn't necessarily mean-"  
  
Hao looked at her. This girl, who could see spirits. If she was a Shaman, she could possibly aid him in building his Shaman Kingdom. A thought accord to him to take her with him and see what worth she could possibly be to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Shaman. I'm Hao. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kristina. Are you really a Shaman?" She studied him again. "I thought Shamans wore long robes and ceremonial clothing-"  
  
"No, that isn't quite true-er-did you say your name was Kristina?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm from the states." She said bluntly, as though that explained everything. Hao nodded. There was no reason to go into detail. He glanced at her for a moment. It wasn't often a girl from the states just waltzed right up to him and asked if he was a Shaman. Kristina seemed to notice him staring at her, because she blinked twice, her eyes wide and her face pale.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Hao asked uncertianly. "Your glaring at me like your about to kill me-" She took a step back, away from him.  
  
Hao shook his head. He hadn't meant to scare her. He had-he had just been concentrating on her.  
  
"No, I'm not-I mean-" He wasn't sure what to say. For the first time he could remember, he was at a loss for words. He fidgeted nervously with one of his gloves.  
  
Kristina laughed after a moment, obviously unaware of this new side of Hao.  
  
"Its no big deal. Your name is Hao, huh? Well, Hao, I was wondering if you could help me. I want to know who-what I am."  
  
Hao studied her again. She could be a Shaman or even possibly a medium, like that bitch Anna. Of course, this girl didn't act like Anna. She was- nice. He forced a smile.  
  
"I'm sure I could help. Come with me." He began to walk, Kristina following behind him.  
  
Later That Night  
  
Hao and Kristina arrived a little while later at the cemetery. Kristina had her arms behind her head and looked around with mild interest. She noticed two figures sitting beside a grave; one, a boy with orange headphones, and the other, a spirit with purple hair.  
  
She began to walk toward them, but Hao grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"Hao?! What is it?"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" He whispered. "There are evil Shamans in this world who kill on sight or use others for their own foul purposes. He is one of them."  
  
Kristina's eyes grew big. "Whoa-so, are you a good Shaman?"  
  
Hao hesitated, then nodded, feeling somehow foolish for lying to her. "Yes, I am a good Shaman."  
  
Kristina sat Indian-style in the shadows, watching the boy and his spirit. Hao sat beside her, chewing on his bottom lip. Why did he feel so nervous? So guilty? This wasn't like him-not at all-  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
Yoh and Amidimora had finally left the graveyard. Kristina was asleep, her head resting on Hao's shoulder. He watched her sleep, confused by his own reactions to her. He would have normally killed someone like her by now, but he just couldn't bring himself to.  
  
There was stirring behind them, and Hao laid Kristina against a tree, turning to see who was there. It was Lyserg, glaring at him with the same usual hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You! Hao! What are you doing here?"  
  
Hao sighed, remembering just why Lyserg hated him so much. "I'm sitting here, Lyserg. What do you want?"  
  
Lyserg seemed to have noticed Kristina and was now studying her. "Who's she? Another minion of yours? Another murderer?"  
  
Hao smiled softly. "Not yet, Lyserg, not yet."  
  
Lyserg growled. "So--you're recruiting new members, then?"  
  
"She thinks I'm a good Shaman and that innocent little Yoh is evil. I earn her trust; I can use her to my advantage. She may possibly be a Shaman, too." He smirked.  
  
Lyserg took a step back, disappearing into the shadows. "We'll get her, Hao. We'll make her see through your lies and deceit. You can not win." He was gone.  
  
Hao stared at where Lyserg had been, pulling Kristina back to him. Without realizing it, he put one arm around her shoulder. He wouldn't let them take her. 


	2. Shopping and Shamans

Chapter Two  
  
Hao and Kristina walked the brightly lit street, the sun shining overhead. Kristina had convinced Hao to let her take him shopping. "You need new clothes, Hao! That--poncho thing just doesn't cut it."  
  
Hao sighed as she ran from store to store, peering in the windows and pointing at different things. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he trudged along behind her, and was mildly surprised when she pulled him into a store.  
  
Kristina led him over to a black, silken kimono decorated with shining silver stars and crescent moons. It tied a little above the waist with a large, silver bow and came with traditional plat formed wooden sandals. She admired it for a moment. "Isn't it gorgeous?" She whispered, picking up the price tag and reading it. Then, with a slight sigh, she turned and walked away.  
  
Hao read the price tag. 100 yen. He watched Kristina walk to a clearance rack and scan the clothes, pulling out a plain black kimono with a blue fringe. She held it in front of her, smiling.  
  
"Whada ya think? I have enough money. It's only ten."  
  
Hao wondered momentarily how she could be so cheerful when she didn't get what she wanted. He smiled anyways. "Very you. Are you going to get it?"  
  
Kristina nodded and walked to the cashier as Hao went to stand outside the store. One could say that he was almost having fun today. Except for the fact that Yoh had just rounded the corner with Tao Ren.  
  
Ren scowled as he saw Hao and Yoh dropped his ice cream. Hao pretended he hadn't noticed them, staring at the sky.  
  
"So you said I'm evil, Hao? That's what Lyserg tells me. Did you kill the girl, too?"  
  
Hao grimaced at the harsh words spoken by his brother, but he only shrugged defiantly. "No, we're here shopping."  
  
It was Ren's turn to drop his ice cream. "YOU?! SHOPPING?!" He cracked up laughing, just as Kristina came out of the store wearing her new kimono. Hao felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he glanced at Yoh and Ren. He wasn't the only one blushing.  
  
Kristina had pulled her blond hair back into a bun, with the exception of two strands that hung in front of her eyes. Two hair sticks stuck out the bun, with pearls dangling from the tips of them. She smiled at Hao, and then tuned to look at Ren and Yoh, studying them. Then she pointed at Yoh.  
  
"Isn't he the evil Shaman, Hao?"  
  
Hao smirked at Yoh and Ren, pushing Kristina behind him. "Yes, he is."  
  
Yoh gaped, the blush turning into a heated rage. "I am not evil, Hao! Tell her the truth!"  
  
Kristina looked from Yoh to Hao, then back to Yoh. "Are you two twins?"  
  
Hao sighed and turned. "Come on, Kristina, we're leaving."  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
center * * */center  
  
Kristina smiled (yet again) as she finished her Tofu. Across the table, Yoh was finishing off his meal. His mind was still on earlier. The waitress had to lay down the bill before he finally came out of his trance.  
  
Kristina started to reach for the bill, but he grabbed it before she could. "I'll pay for it."  
  
Kristina reached across the table and snatched it from him. "You're giving me a place to stay and helping me with a lot of other things. The least I can do is help pay for dinner." She fumbled through her purse and pulled out he wallet, laying the required money on the table and then a few more yen to tip the waitress.  
  
Hao watched her with a slight bit of amusement. He had never seen a girl that was so stubborn, if you didn't include Anna.  
  
Hao attention was sent elsewhere as a tall, blonde girl of about 13 entered the room. She smiled at the man who delt with reserves. "Kamatari, Sasha." Behind her was a spirit that resembled a werewolf. Another Shaman. 


End file.
